F-Zero X Super Smash Bros.
This page explains in detail the interactions between the F-Zero series and the Super Smash Bros. series. Super Smash Bros. January 21, 1999 F-Zero Super Smash Bros. Captain Falcon, the main character from the F-Zero series, appears as an unlockable character in Super Smash Bros. Him and Ness share the distinction of being the only representation their respective series get in the game, not having a stage nor any item, and the only track available being their respective victory theme. Captain Falcon In-game bio: A regular pilot in the great galactic race F-ZERO Grand Prix, Captain Falcon is skilled at collecting prize money. Much about his past remains hidden in shadow, but it’s clear that many a villain hold a powerful grudge against him. Works: *F-Zero (SNES) *F-Zero X (N64) Captain Falcon is one of the four unlockable characters in Super Smash Bros. He is unlocked after completing 1P Mode in under 20 minutes with no continues. Being a racer in the original series, his moveset is original to the game itself. He's depicted as a very fast and powerful fighter. He arrives to the arena jumping out of his vehicle, the Blue Falcon. His taunt involves him turning to his right, saluting, and saying “Show me your moves!” This taunt is original to Super Smash Bros. but wold later become a catchphrase associated to the character. Special moves: *'Netural - Falcon Punch:' Captain Falcon charges up for a moment and unleashes a powerful fist, surrounded in flames that take the shape of a falcon. This can also be used for horizontal recovery. He announces the move saying "Falcon... Punch!" *'Up - Falcon Dive:' Captain Falcon leaps up in the air. If Captain Falcon grabs onto an opponent, he will release with a fiery explosion. *'Down - Falcon Kick:' Captain Falcon does a jump kick either sideways if on the ground, or downwards if on air. He names the move when performing it. Palette Swaps: *'Purple Clothes - ''1P: based on his appearance from F-Zero X, although the outfit is purple instead of blue. *'''Black Clothes - ''2P: based on his appearance in the Japanese commercial for ''F-Zero X. *'Red Clothes - ''3P & Red Team (Blood Falcon outfit): based on his clone rival, Blood Falcon. *'White Clothes - ''4P (Jody Summer): The colors resemble Jody Summer’s outfit. *'Green Clothes - ''Green Team' *'Blue Clothes - Blue Team: The brighter color resembles Captain Falcon in the box art for the original F-Zero. Music Track *'''23: The victory fanfare of Captain Falcon is a techno rock remix of the end-of-race track heard in F-Zero X. Super Smash Bros. OST - Captain Falcon Victory Theme|Track 23 Super Smash Bros. Melee November 21, 2001 F-Zero Super Smash Bros. Super Smash Bros. Melee features from the F-Zero series: *1 playable character (Captain Falcon) *2 standard stages *1 adventure stage (F-Zero Grand-Prix) *9 trophies *3 music tracks Captain Falcon Captain Falcon returns as the only F-Zero character in the game and is a starting character. No new game was released between Super Smash Bros. and Melee, but his look was updated to make the color more like his intended appearance in F-Zero X. He gets an extra taunt when facing left, in which his back is facing with a more extravagant salute. His moveset is the same with only minor changes and like every other character, he now also has a Side Special Move: Raptor Boost. Captain Falcon dashes forward to hit his opponent. If he’s on the ground, he punches upwards. If he’s midair, then he punches downwards. Like his other moves, this seems original to the Super Smash Bros. franchise. Stages There are two new stages, a starting one and an unlockable one. Mute City Mute City is the first track of every F-Zero game. This Mute City seems to be designed off of the one in F-Zero X. Throughout the course, a levitating platform starts to take the fighters a little ahead of the finish line. Throughout some time, the platform stays below the track until it goes up for the next section. The platform follows the path of the track throughout four more sections in the stage. After the fifth section, it flies away from the loop in the race course and instead flies to right before the path of the finish line. When players are dropped off at a section, there is a chance for the f-Zero racers to hit them. The floating platforms help avoid getting hit by all of them. Big Blue Big Blue is a watery planet in the F-Zero series. The Falcon Flyer is not seen in any game, but it is shown in the manual comic for F-Zero. It is unlocked after playing 150 Vs. matches. The players start on the Falcon Flyer as the camera starts to dolly down to the racers below and the flyer starts to move off screen. Players would have to fight on the cars that can go at their own separate pace, especially the cars closest to the left and right ends of the screen. Players can also fight on floating platforms that comes there way, such as the black round platform or the Falcon Flyer that passes by from time to time. F-Zero Grand-Prix The eighth stage in Adventure Mode is based off of Big Blue. It can also be accessed in Event 33: Lethal Marathon. It is a race course with pink platforms hovering near the ground. Once the “!” appears, the player is warned to immeadiately get on the pink platform to not get hit by a car. There are several trophies scattered in Adventure Mode and the mode is completed when the players reaches the finish line. Trophies There are 9 F-Zero trophies in the game. Captain Falcon’s 3 character trophies, 3 stage element trophies, and 3 trophies about F-Zero elements not in the game. Music tracks *'Mute City': A remix of the rock music heard on the first track in F-Zero X for N64, Mute City. It is heard in F-Zero Grand Prix: Mute City. *'Big Blue': A similar remix of the rock music heard on tracks in F-Zero X that take place on the planet Big Blue. It is heard in F-Zero Grand Prix: Big Blue as the primary song. *'Capt. Falcon's Victory': The victory fanfare of Captain Falcon is a rock remix of the end-of-race track heard in F-Zero X. Other references Samurai Goroh is seen in the introduction of Melee. F-Zero: GP Legend (anime) September 28, 2004 F-Zero Super Smash Bros. The Falcon Punch is shown in the anime F-Zero: GP Legend when he punched Black Shadow. Super Smash Bros. Brawl January 31, 2008 F-Zero Super Smash Bros. Super Smash Bros. Brawl features from the F-Zero series: *1 playable character (Captain Falcon) *2 stages *1 Assist Trophy helper (Samurai Goroh) *12 trophies *18 stickers *1 "masterpiece" minigame *13 music tracks Captain Falcon Stages Port Town Aero Dive Samurai Goroh Trophies Stickers Masterpiece Music tracks Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and for Wii U September 13, 2014 (3DS); November 21, 2014 (Wii U) F-Zero Super Smash Bros. Being alternate versions of the same game, these two feature mostly the same content, except for stages and trophies and including some different modes. Specifically they feature from the F-Zero series: *1 playable character (Captain Falcon) *2 stages: **3DS: 1 stage (Mute City) **Wii U: 1 stage *|1 Assist Trophy (Samurai Goroh *1 Mii fighter costume (DLC) *? items and ? enemies in Smash Tour (Wii U-exclusive mode) *21 Trophies across both versions **3DS: 11 trophies **Wii U: 15 trophies *1 playable Masterpiece (Wii U-exclusive mode) *16 Music tracks Captain Falcon Stages Mute City Samurai Goroh Mii fighter costume Trophies Masterpiece Music tracks Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Super Smash Bros. Ultimate features many elements from the F-Zero series, including: *1 playable character (Captain Falcon) *3 stages *1 Assist Trophy (Samurai Goroh) *15 spirits *24 music tracks Captain Falcon Stages Samurai Goroh Spirits Music tracks Category:Links Category:Direct links Category:Type 1 links